Smashlanders
The "Smashlanders" are a group of Skylanders OCs created by SuperSm4shWarrior (known on this wiki as EpicLlamaSwag42. He has made cores, Giants, Swap Force, Trap Masters, Superchargers, Villains, and Vehicles. Characters Cores *Adam Atom (Magic) *Ash Crash (Fire) *Attack Pack (Tech) *Balloonatic (Air) *Banan-Chuk (Life) *Bash Bro (Deviant) *Blow-Bar (Kaos) *Brain Drain (Undead) *Brawlder (Earth) *Brawler Bear (Christmas) *Brawlphin (Water) *Bristle-Toe (Christmas) *Broke Tree (Life) *Cannon Brawl (Tech) *Chance (Tech) *Change Ranger (Magic) *Chrometta (Light) *Clamdunk (Water) *Claw Clock (Kaos) *Coco Roll (Life) *Cold Case (Water) *Cracker Lackin (Fire) *Customizer (Tech) *Danger Bone (Undead) *Demon Blaze (Fire) *Deep Creep (Kaos) *Deep Fry (Fire) *Dingaling (Magic) *Doom Dozer (Earth) *Dr. Healdrift (Life) *Dread Thread (Undead) *Duplicate (Water) *Eye Score (Undead) *Fan-Boy (Air) *Flamelopard (Fire) *Fortissimo (Magic) *Four Fighter (Magic) *Fryclops (Fire) *Garden Warden (Life) *Gift Lift (Christmas) *Grav Crab (Earth) *Grim Ripper (Undead) *Grime Slime (Tech) *Ground Beef (Earth) *GS Brawl (Deviant) *Haunt Hop (Undead) *High Note (Undead) *Hot Wings (Fire) *Hurri Crane (Air) *Hyper Sniper (Tech) *Kite Fight (Air) *Larva-Dillo (Life) *Lovestrike (Magic) *Maska-Conda (Undead) *Mixtape (Fire) *Moon Plume (Dark) *Permafrost (Water) *Phone Brawl (Tech) *Pluck (Life) *Quake Shake (Earth) *Revolution (Magic) *Roadblock (Earth) *Rock Candy (Earth) *Sea Horse (Water) *Scrape Fruit (Life) *Sky Guy (Air) *Sky Skater (Air) *Slingaroo (Earth) *Smoke Choke (Fire) *Snow-Getter (Water) *Stariken (Magic) *Sting (Air) *Straight Shooter (Tech) *Strobelight (Tech) *Swing-Trap (Deviant) *Swoop-De-Loop (Magic) *Up-Duck (Air) *Vineboss (Life) *Water Bubbler (Water) *Water Cutter (Water) *Winner Spinner (Earth) *X-Slay (Undead) *Zap Happy (Air) Giants *Atmos-Fear (Air) *Defeat Heart (Undead) *Eruptitan (Fire) *Party Pooper (Magic) *Snapdragon (Life) *Surround Sound (Tech) *Triassic Classic (Earth) *Whale Sharp (Water) Swap Force *Bite Shade (Undead/Sneak) *Cutter Trail (Magic/Rocket) *Gadgo Pede (Tech/Spin) *Gem Sparkle (Earth/Teleport) *Grill Thrill (Fire/Teleport) *Hallow Winner (Undead/Climb) *Kelp Call (Water/Dig) *Laser Blazer (Tech/Dig) *Lava Lover (Fire/Rocket) *Macaw Claw (Air/Bounce) *Scare Ship (Water/Speed) *Sharp Edge (Life/Climb) *Shield Wield (Magic/Sneak) *Smash Spin (Air/Spin) *Tar Pit (Earth/Bounce) *Wood Work (Life/Speed) Trap Masters *Blame Thrower (Fire) *Bug Bomber (Life) *Chomplication (Life) *Clawbellows (Fire) *Cumulo-Walrus (Air) *Death Metal (Undead) *Fearamid (Undead) *Fling-Shot (Magic) *Girough (Tech) *Ground Grind (Earth) *Knight Hour (Magic) *Salt Water (Water) *Seabird (Water) *Small Brawl (Tech) *Spade Crusade (Earth) *Sunbeam (Light) *Whiplash (Dark) *Wingcut (Air) Doom Raiders *Assaultin Pepper (Fire) *Brush Hour (Deviant) *Chef Gobble Stone (Earth) *Decomposer (Undead) *Double Frill (Life) *Hippo-Champ (Water) *Insanity Claus (Christmas) *King Elementus (Kaos) *Knight Terror (Dark) *Lighter Fighter (Light) *Lord Stratosfear (Air) *Prince Cy-Clop (Magic) *Queen Cyborgina (Tech) Villains *Anenemy (Water) *Arkeyan Crackler (Magic) *Arkeyan Rip-Rotor (Light) *Axecutioner (Magic) *Bag O' Boom (Fire) *Bang-Dit (Tech) *Beachcomber (Water) *Bitning Bug (Light) *Blaze Brewer (Fire) *Brutal Feudal (Light) *Brutebot (Tech) *Burnbeard (Fire) *Change Mage (Magic) *Cluck (Air) *Cootie Trap (Life) *Cowcass (Undead) *Crinja (Deviant) *Crowhorn (Dark) *Crush Craft (Deviant) *Deactivate (Tech) *Destruction Suction (Water) *Dread Treader (Tech) *En Fuego Chompy (Fire) *Energy Guardian (Magic) *Eyedoll (Dark) *Flea Jumper (Life) *Frigid Chompy (Water) *Gargantula (Undead) *Glowstone (Earth) *Harma-Dillo (Earth) *Inflatrator (Air) *Maboom (Tech) *Muttant (Dark) *Odor Loader (Air) *Pandergast (Light) *Pink Punch (Light) *Plow Pow (Christmas) *Quack-Out (Dark) *Rammer (Life) *Raven Lobber (Air) *Rock Walker (Earth) *Snowball and Chain (Christmas) *Spell Punk (Life) *Spellslamzer (Magic) *Spot Bite (Undead) *Squawkbuckler (Water) *Tornator (Air) *Toxic Tushie (Undead) *Trog Wanderer (Undead) *Web Wrangler (Dark) *Wheel of Torchin' (Fire) *Wreck O Saurus (Earth) *Wreckpecker (Earth) *Zoocreeper (Life) Superchargers *Bird of Prey Sting (Air) *Blast Cannon Cracker Lackin (Fire) *Boomerang Banan-Chuk (Life) *Clay Break (Earth) *Dire Wire (Tech) *Fear-Leader (Undead) *Flambe (Fire) *Fly Scrap (Life) *Gravel Grind Ground Beef (Earth) *Monkey Business (Air) *Neon Pulse Strobelight (Tech) *Paradox (Magic) *Sea Scrapper Duplicate (Water) *Shell-Bender (Water) *Slammerai (Dark) *Steel Cactus Four Fighter (Magic) *Sun-Knight (Light) *Supernatural Dread Thread (Undead) Vehicles *Bass Dropper (Air) *Beastly Bullet (Kaos) *Bite Rider (Life) *Black Bullet (Dark) *Cattle Charger (Earth) *Clay Crash (Earth) *College Cruiser (Water) *Char Chaser (Fire) *Coral Crasher (Water) *Doll Dasher (Undead) *Elemental Floss (Magic) *Flame Flash (Fire) *Food Fighter Jet (Life) *Fryer Truck (Fire) *Galactic Glider (Light) *Instant Drill (Earth) *Jungle Dasher (Life) *Party Cycle (Tech) *The Quacker (Deviant) *Rift Rider (Magic) *Shade Skimmer (Dark) *Shadow Strike (Undead) *Shell Splasher (Water) *Skull Speeder (Undead) *Soaring Simian (Air) *Speed Sharpedo (Christmas) *Super Swapper (Tech) *Thunder Wonder (Tech) *Time Space Racer (Magic) *Tread Light (Light) *Wing Stinger (Air) Guest Stars *Acid Splash Jimmy Euringer (Kaos) *Bananazooka Weird Al Yankovic {Life) *Cryo Cutter Becca Hollcraft (Christmas) *High Voltage Avril Lavigne (Tech) *Hover Lover Emily Axford (Water) *Midnight Amy Lee (Undead) *Nightmare Alexx Calise (Dark) *Plasma Punch Hayley Williams (Light) *Supersonic Skrillex (Air) *Thrill Drill Ashley Tisdale (Earth) *Time Bomber Hannah Montana (Magic) *War Paint Brentalfloss (Deviant) *White Hot Patrick Stump (Fire) Category:Smashlanders Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games